Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), battery electric vehicles (BEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and other known electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are powered by one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current is typically supplied to the electric machines by one or more batteries that store electrical power.
Several types of electric/hybrid powertrains include an inverter system controller module (ISCM) which converts high voltage DC power stored in a battery into high voltage AC power used by the electric machines in the electric/hybrid transmission. In general, the amount of heat generated by ISCMs increases with increased power output of the devices. Therefore, thermal management of the heat generated by ISCMs assembly may become necessary.